Double trouble
by Alicorn05
Summary: After tow year of being happily Frisk and San well come two little bundle of bones into the world, Ariel and Segoe. As the two of them grow up, segoe find being the son of San a bit difficult. He proves to be just as powerful as his father but he later begins to question is incredible ability a gift, or a cures that if not handled properly will lead to his demise
1. A new beginning

This a sequel to my first fanficiton Inner sins, Once again SansSerifSegoe had helped me bring this story to life, Also he is working on another Sequel to inner sins Titled Asriel's adventurer on his account which focuses on the adventurers on Asriel and Karen which will be referenced in later chapter so feel free to check that out, Also their will be a little more adult content in this story then the last one so far warning. Any way with out further or do enjoy

* * *

See? I told you we'd be back! We also told you to stay determined, and if you did, good on you!

Mom, who're you talking to?

The audience, of course.

But, you're talking to a wall?

Exactly! I may be getting old, but I'm not crazy, yet!

Sure, you aren't, mom.

Oh, well… Oh, by the way, that was Arial. She can be sweet at times, but she can be serious, too. You wouldn't believe how serious Segoe is. He always keeps to his studies. He's young, but very, very advanced for his age.

Mom, just tell the freaking story, already! They've been waiting months to hear it!

Segoe? You know about the audience?

 _Duh!_ Why else would you talk to a wall? I do it all the time! Helps me with these book reports…

Well… At least one of my kids believes me. Anyways, welcome to another… Undertale(?) fanfiction? Seriously, I need to get used to calling my stories fanfiction. Honestly, they're real stories about.

 _Get. To. The. Point._ _ **Mother.**_

Alright, alright… sheesh.

Our story begins just about a month after the wedding. Sans and I were riding in a carriage back to the castle; we had just gotten back from our honeymoon in Europe. Despite the wedding being over, I had decided to keep wearing my crown, partially because I enjoyed the way it looked, and partially because I had bought a beautiful baby blue dress home from London, and it matched quite beautifully with the crown. I looked up at Sans, and he grinned down at me.

"Oh, I can't wait to go come home and tell everyone about our trip! They don't know we're coming home, right?" I asked.

"Nope. Not a clue. They think we're coming home next week." Sans said, as the carriage stopped in front of the castle. As the two of us stepped out of the carriage, Sans snapped his fingers and the luggage was in the trunk disappeared. The carriage lurched upwards slightly, causing me to stumble. Sans caught me with his magic, and I managed to plant my feet firmly on the cobblestone leading up to the castle.

"Was that the luggage?" I asked. Sans nodded.

"You know me. I don't do heavy lifting. So, I took the liberty of teleporting our luggage to our rooms." said Sans. "Now, let's go inside and surprise the others." As I walked up the path to the castle, I smiled. The Dreemurr castle seemed to loom over me and Sans, reminding me of what a monster castle was like compared to a human castle. Sans, following my gaze, stared up at the spires of the castle. I chuckled.

"Better get used to it while you can, Sans. This place'll be your home, from now on." I said, pulling my keychain from my purse and unlocking the door. Looking around the foyer, I heard the rushing of water from the kitchen. I placed my finger to my lips, and tiptoed into the kitchen. Toriel was washing dishes from lunch, which had apparently just been finished. I snuck up behind her as quietly as I could… Then…

"BOO!" I shouted, which startled Toriel, causing her to nearly drop a plate on the floor. She turned around, with an angry look, but her anger melted into confusion, and then into happiness.

"My child! I thought you weren't coming home 'til next week?" Toriel asked. Sans chuckled.

"We thought we would surprise you guys! I guess the little ones are at school?" Sans said.

"Well, Merigold's at school, but...Um… Frisk, I know you said he should go to a public school to make friends… But with the fact that he'll be of age in four years to take the throne and how he has so much to catch up on, we thought it would be best if Asriel was home-schooled. You know, so that he can work one on one with both academics and magic." Toriel said, just as a blue flame erupted outside, startling both me and Sans. "Speaking of that, he's actually outside, practicing his magic with your father right now." As I left the kitchen and went outside, I saw Asriel and Dad practicing magic with several burned targets dotting the yard.

"Alright, son. Now concentrate and try to hit three in a row." Asgore said, as Asriel summoned a very large fireball.

"COME ON, AZZY! YOU CAN DO IT!" I shouted, which distracted Asriel. Without warning, the fireball shot towards me. I managed to block it with my hand, which, unfortunately, got burned. I screamed in pain, and fell to the ground, as Asgore and Asriel ran towards me.

"Oh, my God, Frisk, I am so sorry!" Asriel said. Through the pain, I managed a smile.

"N-no. It's fine." I winced, as Asgore looked at my hand, holding the unburned side delicately.

"Frisk, that's a second-degree burn. You need to go to the ER and get that bandaged up." He said, just as Toriel emerged from the door to the kitchen.

"WHAT DID I HEAR ABOUT THE ER?!" Toriel said, as she and Sans ran towards us. I grimaced and tried to hide my hand, but Asriel was eccentrically apologizing.

"It was an accident! I swear! I got distracted, and the fireball… it just went crazy, and it…" Asriel tried to explain, as Toriel examined my hand. Toriel shushed Asriel, and then turned to me.

"It's no problem. All of you act like I'm not good at healing magic. I've done this before." She said, holding my hand. "And besides, we wouldn't have nearly as much as we do if we went to those nasty hospitals, with their needles and Band-aids™ and goodness knows what else!"

"Good point, but- AGH!" I grunted, as Toriel placed her hand on the burned area, which twitched slightly at the touch.

"However, Frisk, I have warned you several times not to interfere when these two are practicing. You could get hurt, or worse." Lectured Toriel, as the burns disappeared from my skin. I sighed.

"I'm sorry, mom. I just got so excited to see Dad and Azzy again, I didn't think." I said, rubbing my now healed hand.

"Well, just remember this from now on." Said Toriel, standing up.

"Well, now that that's out of the way, how was your trip?" Asgore asked.

"Oh, it was wonderful! We went to London, France, and Italy! It was the most amazing place. We had high tea near Buckingham Palace in London, Sans messed around with the guards; knocked one of their hats clean off from across the road with one of his bones. Luckily, they didn't see _who_ threw the bone, but they weren't happy, to say the least."

"I swear, I mistook them for statues! They didn't move an inch, even when you called for them! Some guards, eh?" Sans said.

"We rode the London Eye, and saw Big Ben. Then we went to Paris and toured Versailles. Sans convinced me to go the top of the Eiffel Tower, despite my slight fear of heights." I continued.

"Oh, my God, and the food was amazing! Both in France and Italy; Paps would have loved the pasta we had in Italy." Sans said. "It was so damn tasty, I actually cried!"

"Sans, you do know that spaghetti and all the other pastas originated from Italy, right?" I asked. Sans nodded.

"Yeah, but… It's the first _real_ dish of pasta I've had that I actually _liked._ Don't get me wrong, Paps is good, but damn, do the Italians do it better." He said.

"Well, I'm glad you two had a wonderful time." Toriel smiled. I laughed, and then turned back towards the door. I ran inside to grab some things from our luggage.

"We actually have gifts for everyone from our trip." Sans said, as I reappeared in the backyard, holding a few boxes.

"Asriel, you already heard from Mom that, during the trip, someone had stolen the locket. We weren't able to find out who took it, but I have something that will hopefully make up for it." I said, as Asriel opened the box, which held three golden heart lockets inside. "One for me, one for you, and one for Merigold." I said as he pick up the locket that read A.D. on the back and engraved in gold upon the front, it read, "La famille c'est pour toujours".

"I know that's French, but what does it mean?" Asriel asked. I smiled.

"Family is Forever!" I said, watching as Asriel slowly began to tear up, and he fell into my arms to hug me.

"Frisk, this is the best gift anyone could give me!" Asriel said, wrapping his arms around. To think that two months ago, I never thought I would ever be able to hug my little brother. Not only that, but he's alive because I shared half of my soul.

In the heat of the moment, I failed to notice the sound of a red convertible coming up to the front of the castle. The familiar rattling of bones coming into the back yard gave me a clue as to who it was.

"Sans! Frisk! I had a feeling you two would come home early!" said a shrill voice which I could have recognized anywhere. Before I knew what was happening, both me and Sans were being hugged by my favorite brother-in-law.

"Papyrus! Oh, bro, it's so good to see you again!" said Sans, giving him a noogie. "How ya been, knucklehead?"

"I've been missing you! It's really lonely, not having anyone to do puzzles with. And with Mettaton being on tour in South America, I've been left in charge of Impact. And he's going through a phase." Explained Papyrus.

"Wait, he's only twelve! What kind of phase could he possibly be going through?!" asked Sans.

"Not the kind you would immediately think of. He's been looking into costumes… and they're not exactly for him. I think that he might have Mettaton's flair for the flamboyant." Continued Papyrus.

"Well, remember, back when we were in the Underground? Remember the battle body?" asked Sans. "That thing made you look cool, but… it kind of got stale after a while. Had to find you a new look."

"Fair point, brother. *sigh* I do miss it, though." Said Papyrus.

"But your aim's only gotten better, bro." joked Sans. No sooner did Sans utter those words, Papyrus dropped him to the ground. Hard.

"No." He said simply.

"Come on, Paps! The way you dress now? You're a _hit_ with the ladies!" I punned. Papyrus looked down at me seriously, his right eye glowing with a faint orange light.

"I'll drop you, too, human. Don't think I won't." he grunted.

"We weren't _aiming_ to make you mad, bro. Come on! No need to get… _fired up_ about it." Punned Sans.

"Sans, I will harm you. One more pun. That's all it will take." Grimaced Papyrus.

"Fine, fine. Don't get your bones all up in a rattle." Sighed Sans, picking up one of the boxes and handing it to Papyrus. Papyrus looked down at the box, and then back at Sans. Lifting the lid, his eyes lit up with happiness.

"Oh, my God, Sans! A Cookbook for Pasta Lovers!" squealed Papyrus. "And a little doggie keychain…?"

"The keychain was Sans's idea. We saw the book and _immediately_ thought of you." I said.

"Yeah, and I kind of wanted you to try some of these pasta recipes for me!" said Sans nervously. Papyrus looked down at Sans, and smiled.

"Well, looks like the apple doesn't go too _farfalle_ from the tree." Joked Papyrus. Sans stared up at Papyrus, his jaw slack. I began snorting with barely contained laughter. Sans turned to me, his expression unchanged and pointed at Papyrus. I couldn't help myself; I howled with laughter, as did Toriel, who was just as shocked as Sans to hear Papyrus say a pun that was _actually_ funny.

As soon as the laughter died down, I smiled to Sans.

"You got played, babe. By your own brother. How do you feel?" I asked.

"Shocked and proud." He replied. "Is that normal?"

"You should have seen Undyne's face when I first managed to knock her off her feet. She had almost the exact same expression you did." I said. "She said it was a fluke, but when I did it again…? She was super proud."

"It's rather amazing, how much has changed these last few years." Sighed Sans.

"Better get used to it, Sans. This is only the beginning." I said, kissing him on the forehead.

* * *

these love bird have no idea how there lives are going to change, also be prepared for a bit of a time jump in the next chapter


	2. Bone in the oven

their lives are about to change forever

* * *

Fast forward two years to a cool autumn night. Sans and I had been married for two years now and the two of us were given our own private wing of the enormous Dreemurr castle, since Sans had become part of the Dreemurr family. Asgore thought it was a good idea to give us our own space, for normal day-to-day activities and… other things. :3 It was on this night that I was standing out on the balcony, looking at the night sky when Sans joined me by my side.

"Hey, you alright, Honeybones? You were unusually quiet at dinner and barely touched your pie… Then again, you did eat three whole servings of BBQ chicken." Sans said, wrapping his arms lightly around my neck.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just wasn't in the mood for pie." I said. Sans wasn't having it.

"Frisk, I know you. You _always_ love to eat your mom's pies, no matter how much you eat prior." Sans said, as he placed his hand on my head. "Your temperature's normal."

"Sans, please. It's probably just a bug. I'm going to call it an early night." I said as I went inside, Sans following close behind.

The next day, I woke up from a good night's sleep to find a note on my bedside table that read, " _Gone to spend the afternoon with Paps and Mettaton, see you later tonight, sleepy head. Love you."_ I looked at my alarm clock and saw that it was noon. Luckily, I had the day off, and I was going to have a girl's day out with Undyne, Alphys and Karen.

I quickly got dressed, putting on a comfortable blue dress and wrapping my hair into a tight ponytail, keeping it together with the ruby heart hairclip that Sans gave me for our anniversary. Looking in the mirror, I felt confident: Twenty-three years young, and still freakin' adorable. No wonder I was able to flirt with every monster in the Underground.

At around 1:30, I met the girls at the Spa. Karen, Alphys, and I were getting our nails done while Undyne was getting a deep-tissue massage.

"I still can't believe you guys are having a kid." I said to Alphys, after learning that she was pregnant with a child.

"I-I know! It shocked us, too. A-at first, we thought it wasn't p-possible, but Max is thrilled at b-becoming a big brother." Alphys said. To my right, Karen smiled at her nails, and wiggled her fingers. She was in her junior year at high school, now, but still had a child's spirit. It was actually kind of cute. No wonder Azzy liked her so much.

"And Mettaton literally begged us to let him be the godparent!" Undyne said. "Ooh, that's the spot… A little higher, if you please, masseuse? …..Aaaaaaaaaagh… Something just popped…"

I laughed, but suddenly felt strange. After a moment, Alphys commented on how pale I was. Out of nowhere, a sharp pain shot through my abdomen and I clutched at my stomach.

"Um, are you alright, Miss Dreemurr?" The women doing my nails asked, as I began to gag. Alphys stood up and grabbed the trash can next to her chair, and handed it to me, just before everything I had eaten the night before came up in glorious chunks. After a few minutes, I pulled my head out of the trash can and looked around; everyone was staring worriedly at me. Karen handed me a cup of water.

"Are you okay, Frisk?" she asked, as I downed the cup of water in a single gulp.

"I don't know. I've been feeling odd lately. Definitely been feeling more sleepy than usual, I've been eating a lot more, and now I suddenly have a craving for ketchup." I said as the others looked at me weirdly.

"Um, Frisk? When do you usually have your menstrual cycle?" Karen asked. I thought for a moment.

"Usually the second or third of every month. Why?" Frisk asked.

"Today's the ninth." Undyne said from the massage table. My eyes widened.

"It's late. But my period's never late. Unless… Wait a minute. More tired, Vomiting, weird cravings… you don't think?" I asked.

"T-there is only one way t-to find out." Alphys said.

As I sat waiting in the bathroom of the Dreemurr Castle for the results of the pregnancy test, my mind was racing. The others were patiently waiting in the parlor, eating some cinnamon buns that were left over from breakfast.

"If they do have a kid, what do you think they'll look like?" asked Karen. Undyne took a sip of tea, and shrugged.

"I dunno. In my case, I got my mother's looks, but my dad's temper. But, knowing them? It'll probably look normal enough. I mean, Skeletons and Humans aren't that much different anatomically. But… I could be wrong." She said.

"They'll probably look human. But… I've been wrong before." Said Alphys.

"What if they look like something out of a horror show?" asked Karen worriedly.

"They shouldn't… I mean, if everything goes smoothly, that is." Said Alphys, nervously sipping her coffee. In the bathroom, I was doing my best to ignore them and keep my cool, and I was breathing shakily. Just then, the timer I had taken to the bathroom went off, and I gulped. Moment of truth.

"Okay… Here goes…" I said, as I pulled the test out of the cup. As the others conversed about what my kid would be like, I stared down at the test, and I immediately saw something I never expected: two red lines. Positive. I screamed happily, and rushed out of the bathroom to the parlor. As I reached the parlor, I hung off the doorframe and smiled at all of them. They stared at me.

"…And? Come on, tell us!" squealed Karen anxiously.

"Well, girls… I've got some bad news and some good news. The bad news is I'm incredibly hungry, and there's no ketchup in the house…" I said, trying to delay it.

"TELL US, DAMN IT!" commanded Undyne.

"The good news is… Positive! I'm going to be a mama!" I cried, as they all stood up and joined me in a huge group hug.

"Oh, my God! Kiddo, this is amazing! I'm so happy for you!" Undyne said, squeezing me tight.

"Undyne, be careful! You might cause a miscarriage!" Alphys said, causing Undyne to loosen her grip.

"Oh, my Lord, how am I going to tell Sans?" I said. Karen thought for a moment, and then snapped her fingers.

"I have an idea." Karen said, as she whispered into my ear. My eyes widened.

"Oh… that's good… Can you go get the candy, Karen?" I asked as Karen sprinted out of the castle. An hour later, she came back with a bag of bone-shaped candies, dripping with sweat and out of breath.

"Um, why did you get a bag of Bonz™?" Undyne asked as I wrote on a piece of paper, "Me + You = ?".

"Oh, you'll see." I said with a smile. Just then, I heard a car pull into the driveway. I looked out the window and saw Dad getting out of his car. I quickly grabbed another slip of paper and wrote the same message, but replaced 'You' with 'Sans'. I placed it in front of the candy bag as he walked through the door.

"Dad!" I said happily as I hugged him tightly.

"Golly, Frisk, what's got you all excited?" Asgore asked, noticing the candy and the slip of paper. "Me + Sans = ? What does this have to do with the candy…?"

"Sir, what are the candies shaped like?" Karen asked striding casually up behind me.

"They look like little bones." Asgore said.

"Frisk + Sans is equal to…?" Undyne said, rotating her hands as I placed my hand on my belly. Asgore cocked his head to one side, and put a finger to his chin. Then it clicked. His eyes widened, and began to glisten.

"We're having a baby, Dad. You're going to be a Grandfather." I said happily as Asgore began crying.

"I never thought I would live to see this day. I… I have to call your mother!" Asgore said as he quickly pulled out his phone and dialed Toriel's number and put it on speaker. In the background, the sounds of children playing on a playground could be heard.

"Asgore? You never call me during school hours. What's going on? Toriel asked.

"Toriel? Frisk has some wonderful news." Asgore said, choking up.

"Are you crying? What's wrong?" Toriel asked, as I took the phone from Dad.

"Mom? There's going to be someone coming into the family." I said. After a moment, I could hear Mom crying.

"You're pregnant? You're… Oh… My children are growing up so fast. Oh, Frisk, this is wonderful! Does Sans know yet?" Mom asked.

"No, not yet. I planned on telling him when he got back from visiting Paps and Mettaton. But they haven't gotten back yet." I said.

"Wait, Frisk, I have a plan. We're going to surprise the soon-to-be-father and uncle." Undyne said.

* * *

Oh boy how sans going to find out, oh and i thought it be funny for frisk to have a Ketchup craving, during her pregnancy.


	3. The big surprise

I decided to make Sans finding out the big news a little fun, plus putting in Papyrus's love of Puzzles

* * *

"I wonder why Frisk wanted to meet us at the town square?" Mettaton pondered as they walked towards the large statue in the center of town.

"Frisk said that she had a surprise for all of us. No idea what it could be, though…" Sans said as the group approached the statue. No sign of me.

"That's odd… I know they said they would be here." Said Papyrus. As he looked around for me, he noticed a small scroll underneath a rock sitting next to the statue. "Hang on… Hey, guys? I think I found out why Frisk wanted us here." Sans knelt down and picked up the scroll and unfurled it. He scoffed lightheartedly.

"It's a scavenger hunt! I remember telling Frisk that good old Papa Gaster would set these up for you and me when we were kids." Laughed Sans. "Let's see… _On this quest you will begin, and a great surprise for when you win. From this building I did first roam, to look for a place I could call home."_

"From this building I did roam, to look for a place I could call home. What does that mean, Dunkle Sans?" Impact said, who had tagged along with Mettaton and Paps.

"I know exactly where to go: the orphanage." Sans said, beckoning everyone to follow him. As the group walked across town, they chatted about what the surprise would be. A party? A huge lottery win? A lifetime supply of ketchup? They didn't know.

After a while, the group reached a large building where a group of kids, both monster and human, were running around on a small run-down playground.

"To think that Frisk's journey started here…" Sans sighed, looking around for another note, which he spotted besides a small playpen for the infants living in the orphanage.

"Hey, there's another note." Papyrus said as he knelt down to read it. " _You will find in this store, toys and games and fun galore. Or even musical delight that helps little ones sleep through the night."_

"Oh! The toy store!" Impact said, dragging all three of them to the local toy store. Once inside, they all began looking around. After about ten minutes of searching, Mettaton looked at the note again.

"Hang on. Musical delight that helps little ones sleep through the night… I think I know what we're looking for." Mettaton said as he ran to the baby section and spotted a mobile with a note on it.

"Darlings! Over here!" called Mettaton. " _Right next door is where you can find a table or chair, or a tiny bed to rest your head."_

"The furniture store." Papyrus said. "This is so exciting! I feel like I'm looking for a buried treasure!"

Running next door, the group was greeted with an assortment of cribs. One of them had a note in it. Impact spotted it first and read it intently. " _We have saved the best for last, I hope you had a blast. Now why not take a break where you can get doughnuts, cider, or even cake?"_

"Muffet's Bakery!" They all said as they ran across town to the shop next to Grillby's. As they entered, the lights flashed on to reveal the room. It was decorated for a party, with rainbow streamers, confetti, balloons, and of course, a huge cake. Everyone was there, including Merigold, Asriel, Toriel, and even Gaster. (But not Jerry. Fuck Jerry. Jerry's a dick.)

"Hey guys! Did you all enjoy the scavenger hunt, hon?" I asked.

"You bet we did! But what's the big surprise?" Sans asked. I smiled.

"Each of the places you went and where you found the clue had something in common." I said.

"Hmm… let's see… first we went to the statue, then to the orphanage…" said Sans. "Next clue was next to a playpen."

"Then the next clue was on a mobile." said Mettaton.

"And the last clue was on a crib!" Impact said.

"Orphanage, playpen, mobile, and crib." Sans said. "It's like I'm playing Blue's Clues or something."

I smiled and handed him the bag of candy with the slip of paper. He stared at the bag for a moment, and then stared at me, his eyes wide with realization.

"No way… There's no way… Is this a joke?! You're joking, right?" said Sans excitedly, as I shook my head with a smile. "You! You're! We!" he stammered.

"I'm having a baby, Sans! You're a dad!" I shouted with joy, kissing Sans. The jaw of every person who had been in the scavenger hunt dropped.

"But, wait, if that's true, that means that I, the great Papyrus… am going to be an uncle?!" Papyrus asked as they both hugged me tightly.

"Oh, Honeybones! This is wonderful news! When are you due?" asked Sans.

"Well, according to Gaster, monster pregnancies last eleven months and I'm already two weeks in, apparently… so about ten months, I'd wager." Frisk said

"Aww! Our baby is due in eight months, but at least they will have a relatively similar birthday." Undyne said.

"That's a plus!" said Toriel. "At least we won't have to wait to buy their birthday presents! We can just buy them all at once!"

"Not to sound impatient, but ze ice cream cake is slowly melting! Who wants cake while it's still got some solidity?" Muffet asked, as almost everyone raised their hands. About two hours into the party, I noticed that something was bothering Sans; he was sitting alone by himself, away from the others. He hadn't done that since he came to the surface, and I knew something about being a dad was bothering him. I sauntered over and sat down across from him.

"Hey, daddy bones, what's eating you up?" I asked. Sans gave me a sideways glance, and took a small sip of whiskey from his glass. He sighed.

"What if I'm not a good father? I mean, how can I possibly raise a kid when I still act like a kid myself? I mean, all I do is eat and sleep! I'm barely holding a steady job, and… and…" Sans said, his voice growing louder with each second. At that moment, the room went silent, and everyone was staring at Sans in shock. From the kitchen, Muffet, who had also heard Sans and was staring at him, accidentally let one of the glasses slip from her hands into the sink.

"Oh, shit." I heard her swear under her breath.

"Sans, you shouldn't worry so much! You'll be a great dad!" I tried to console Sans.

"Are you kidding? I'm a lazy, good-for-nothing piece of shit! I'm useless! And… I'm scared… when it comes right down to it, I'm scared." He cried. Asriel, hearing Sans talk like this, strutted over and pulled Sans to his feet.

"Who stood by Frisk's side during the worst parts of her life?" Asriel asked angrily. "Who stood by her when I was fucked up in the head, as a flower, no less, and making her life miserable because I believed someone could change me back?! Who did that?!"

"I did…" Sans said meekly.

"And who took care of Papyrus when I was almost erased from existence?" Gaster asked.

"I did." replied Sans, more confidently now.

"And who broke from his line of duty to keep a promise to a woman he barely knew to protect a human child, the same one you call your wife today?" Toriel asked, handing him a slice of cake.

"I did!" Sans grinned, realizing how accomplished he actually was.

"And who's the best father a kid could hope for?!" Undyne shouted.

"I AM!" Sans shouted, hyped up, now.

"I can't hear you, bonehead!"

"I AM!"

"That the best you can do?! Come on, one more time!"

"IIIIIIIII AAAAAAAAAAMMMM!" Sans shouted, his eye glowing hotly from the exertion. Everyone clapped at the fact that Sans could even manage to get that loud.

"You see, bonebrain? You have nothing to worry about." I said, hugging Sans tightly. "We're all behind you, Sansy. You'll be a _great_ dad!"

* * *

This is why sans is one of my favorite characters in undertale, he may be lazy but he gives it has all when it count's the most, Plus Undine: BEST MOTIVATIONAL SPEAKER EVER


	4. Love never dies

in this chapter well go more into frisk backstory before she went into the underground, also i want to dive more into what happens to frisk biological mother

* * *

When I was a little over two months into the pregnancy and starting to show a little bit of bulge, Sans and I went in for our first ultrasound. Sans had brought a camcorder along to record the memorable moment. Sans turned the camera on, the lens facing him, and the video began recording.

"Is it recording? Alright. Here we are, for our first ultrasound view of the baby. So, Bone Mama, anything you're hoping for?" Sans asked. I smiled.

"As long as the baby is healthy, I'm fine." I replied, just as the doctor came into the room.

"Alright, miss Dreemurr! According to the form, you are a little over two or three months in, and this is your first ultrasound? Hmm… Any reason you waited this long?" The doctor asked.

"Well, Dr. Fox, life has been pretty hectic, and we just never came around to it." I explained, as Dr. Fox put the ultrasound gel on my belly and moved the device around.

"Umm…tell me, Miss Dreemurr. Is this the first try?" asked Dr. Fox.

"Yes, sir. This will be our first child." I said, as the doctor pointed to the monitor. I turned and saw two little figures connected with two umbilical cords.

"Congratulations, you two! You're having twins!" The doctor smiled.

"Oh, my gosh, Sans! Are you getting this?" I asked excitedly.

"You know I am, honey! I can't believe we're having twins on the first go! Do you know the genders, doc?" Sans asked.

"Sans, I'm only thirteen weeks in. You don't find out the gender until at least 18 weeks in." I said. Dr. Fox tapped the clipboard he was holding with his pencil, and stood up.

"We'll be sure to make an appointment for you. Though, it may be awhile; this is a busy time of year for some of my colleagues, and we might not get an opening until next year." The doctor said as we took our leave. As soon as I left the office, I pulled out my phone and called mom.

"Greetings, my child. Any word on the child?" Toriel said.

"Hey, Mom, so we just got out of the ultrasound and it turns out I'm having twins." I said nervously. "Crazy, right? One night of fun apparently equals two kids, not one. Heh."

"Oh, my child, that's wonderful! You've got to make sure you're ready, though. Studies have shown that first-time parents have the hardest time raising kids when there is more than one." explained Toriel.

"Mom, don't worry about it! I'll be fine." I said with a big smile.

"Well, I guess this means whatever gifts you receive at your baby shower will have to come in sets." Toriel said, just as the ringtone I had set for Undyne blared in my ears, signaling a call on the other line. Spears of Justice right to the eardrum.

"Oh, Jesus! I got to go, Mom. I have a call coming in." I said, pressing the green button on my phone. "Hoi?"

"WE'RE HAVING A LITTLE GIRL!" shouted Undyne into the receiver, nearly causing me to drop the phone altogether.

"Golly-whiz, Undyne, I'm so happy for you! I knew you two were hoping for a girl. We just got out of our ultrasound!" I said.

"Hold on, let me put you on speakerphone. We're actually hanging out with Paps and MTT. They'll want to hear this, too." Undyne said, as there was a moment of silence. "Alright, kiddo, how's the little one doing?"

"Well, the little one is actually the little ones. We're having twins!" I said as cheers could be heard in the background. Yeah, the little munchkins were going to be part of a happy family, all right.

"Well, I'll call back later, Undyne. I have someone on the other line, and-" I started.

"Hey, honeybones? You wanna take a stroll? The weather's pretty good today." Asked Sans.

"Sans, I might just take you up on that offer, but… What about mom?" I asked.

"Don't worry about her. We'll call back later." Laughed Sans. "Besides, that trail down the road is just dying to be walked on."

As me and Sans strolled through the wooded area, the sunny weather filling me with energy, we were just talking about the children, and what their names would be, when all of a sudden, in my head, I heard the sound of a baby crying, and with it, a woman's voice. It was familiar. _Very_ familiar.

"There, now, my little Frisk, everything is going to be fine, no need for tears…" said the voice, which somehow knew my name. I looked around, and after about a minute of wondering, I recognized where we were. I shivered, and fell to my knees.

"Hey, Frisk, you alright?" Sans asked, concern lacing his voice. After a moment, I stood up.

"I-I need to check something." I said as I ran off the path, ignoring Sans, who was calling for me, telling me to slow down. After trekking through some underbrush, I came upon on an old abandoned cottage. As I went inside, I heard the woman's voice again. And this time, it wasn't alone.

"Please, sir, I mean you no trouble! I have no intention of sharing these theories with anyone. Said the woman, sounding absolutely terrified.

"Don't fool around with us, Arial Lauren. We know you have been seeking out all this information, and once you have evidence to support them, you'll tell them." A man said. He sounded big, and brutish. His voice was gravelly, and kind of deep.

"Please! I beg of you, I'll stop my research, I won't tell a soul!" Pleaded the woman, before, just to my right, a door creaked open in the wind.

"Mommy?" Said a little girl's voice right before she began screaming as someone grabbed her from behind.

"Stop screaming, you little brat." Said another man's voice. This one was strange. It somehow managed to sound calm, while at the same time sounding tense. It was mousey, nasally. Annoying.

" _No!_ Please don't hurt her! She's just a child!" The women screamed as she cried in pain as the first man attacked her.

"This is what happens you defy the order. Take the child away, Jack! She shouldn't see this." The man said as the child screamed for its mother. One final _thwack!_ And my skin ran cold.

Tears ran down my face. I knew that what I just heard was the night my biological mother died. Never before in my life had that memory been so clear. A three year old child witnessing something like that. I wanted to vomit. Behind me, I heard the creak of footsteps, and I turned sharply. Sans was standing in the doorway, his skull glistening with sweat.

"Frisk, what's wrong? Why did you run off like that?" Sans gasped, trying to catch his breath.

"She was so young. She just wanted to know the truth. Because of her beliefs… those men… They… They…Oh, my God…" I said, before breaking down crying. Sans stepped into the cottage and knelt by my side and hugged me, knowing what I was talking about.

"Frisk, don't feel bad about what happened. She passed those beliefs on to you and it's because of that that you are standing here today. She wouldn't want anything more for you." Sans said. When he said that, something clicked in my head.

"Arial. That was her name. Sans, if one of our twins is a girl, I want her to have her name. I will make sure that they honor that name and live out the life she never got to." I said as Sans smiled and hugged me tighter. It was then that the wind blew again, and to my left, I saw a women in a pure white dress with long auburn hair. She smiled at me and I smiled back. I tapped Sans on the shoulder. He let go of me, and followed my gaze. He froze at the sight of the woman. The woman looked to Sans, and grinned.

"It's been twenty years since that day, Frisk, dear. But because of you, my dreams of peace between humans and monsters did not die with me." Arial said as she approached me. I began breathing shakily; it wasn't every day that you got to speak with a spirit. Let alone the spirit of your mother.

"I won't let your views die, mother. I'll tell my children of you, and they'll tell their children. I'll make you proud. I promise." I said, as she knelt down and kissed me. It felt cold.

"You already have, my angel." Said Arial, turning to Sans. "Watch over her for me, will you?" Sans stared at the spirit and then sighed happily.

"Always." Sans said with his signature smile.

* * *

I know Toriel will always be frisk's mom but i just felt like this had to happen at some point.


	5. The big delivery

The last seven months went by very quickly and at this point, my belly was… enormous. Sans and I actually decided to not see what the gender of the twins were, wanting it to be surprise. On this particular day, we were asked by Muffet to meet the others at Grillby's. However, as we walked in, we saw that the whole place was decorated for a baby shower.

"Oh, you guys! You shouldn't have!" I said, hugging everyone carefully, so as to not hurt the babies. "Wait a minute… where's Alphys and Undyne?" I asked, noticing the two of them were missing.

"Oh, I'm sorry, my child. They wanted to be here, but Alphys's water broke this morning. They had to rush to the hospital. I can't tell you how many times they apologized for having to miss this." Toriel sighed.

"Oh, it's alright, mom. Yuna was due any day, now." I smiled, recalling that the two anime lovers decided on the name Yuna for their baby.

"I promised Undyne we would all go see them after the present ceremony. Speaking of that, why don't we get started?" Asgore explained, leading me to an armchair.

"Hold on one second…" Papyrus said as he pulled out a laptop and called Undyne on Skype. After a few rings, Undyne's face appeared on-screen.

"Hey, hey, hey, everyone!" Undyne greeted, with Alphys by her side, sweating up a storm.

"F-Frisk… I'm r-really sorry we weren't a-able to be th-there in person. Some godmothers we are." Alphys said, disappointed.

"Hey, it's okay. I understand. How have you been faring, Al?" I asked.

"Oh, the c-contractions have b-been off and on, but we sh-should be ready to deliver shortly." Alphas said, just as I was given a present by Muffet. It was wrapped in Mew Mew Kissy Cutie wrapping paper.

"This one's from zem, dearie. Why don't you open it first?" Muffet said, as I opened the gift. Inside a small box, I found two orange baby hoodies.

"We didn't know the gender, so we just went with a gender neutral color. When we saw these, it just spoke to us." Undyne grinned.

"Guys… I love them! Thank you so much… Wait, why are there little spears in here?" I asked, noticing the spears in the boxes.

"Undyne! I said, no weapons." Alphys said in annoyance.

"What? Don't tell me they won't come handy?" Undine protested with a pout.

"I'm sure one of the twins'll learn to use them." Sans said, just as Alphys screamed, forcing Undyne to end the call. Sans handed me another gift.

"This one's from me, sis. I made it myself." Asriel said, as I opened the present to find a golden heart shaped box. As I opened the box, a familiar tune began to play. His tune. Everyone in the room went 'aww'.

"Oh, Azzy! Thank you so much." I said, hugging my brother. Mom walked up and handed me her present, which was two handmade quilts, both of which depicted the Dreemurr family crest. Asgore's present was a book of fairy tales. Two mobiles from Muffet and Grillby, practically a whole nursery full of stuffed animals from Mettaton and Papyrus, tons of clothes for both boys and girls from Catty and Bratty, two bone-shaped rattles from Gaster, which he said belonged to both Sans and Papyrus, and an assortment of formal dresses from Karen. After everyone had presented their gift, Merigold stepped forward and presented her gift. It wasn't wrapped as neatly, but it was a great effort on Meri's part.

"Please promise me they'll take good care of him." Merigold said, as I opened the box and found two teddy bears. One looked a little worn out, and was missing one of its button eyes. I recognized it as Mr. Snuggles.

"I'm getting a little too old for him and I thought they would like him. I got the second one so that they wouldn't fight over a teddy bear." Merigold said as I tried to hold back the tears.

"Oh… Merigold…" I said, hugging my sister, with big bulbous tears running down my face.

"We're not done yet. There's still one more surprise which we all pitched in for." Asgore said, as he and Sans went upstairs and came back down with two cribs, still in the boxes, one white, one black.

"Thank you so much, everybody. I know for a fact that our babies are going to have the best cousins, aunts, uncles, and grandparents in the world." I said as they all came in for a group hug. However, just as we were about to hug, I cried out in pain. Everyone backed off and I clutched my stomach.

"Frisk, baby, what's wrong?" Sans asked, getting by my side.

"The twins… I think they're coming!" I said, trying to catch my breath.

"Wait, _now_?! But it's too early!" Sans exclaimed.

" _Well, tell that to them!"_ I shouted in pain, my eyes glowing with an angry fire.

"Asgore, start the car! We need to get Frisk to the hospital!" Toriel said.

"Hold on, babe! We're taking a-" Sans started, before Grillby grabbed him by the hand.

"Sans, teleportation will risk hurting the baby." Grillby said. "Spatial distortion and all that."

"Let's take Paps's car, then. It's faster. Everyone, follow us!" Sans said, as he and Papyrus supported me.

"Toriel, ride with them, and Gaster, help console Frisk. Mettaton, Asriel, Merigold ,Karen and Impact, you ride with me. Muffet, Grillby, Catty, Bratty, follow us in your cars. Now, come on, everyone _move_!" Asgore instructed as everyone filed out. While Papyrus drove and Gaster sat in the front seat, Sans and Toriel sat in the back with me, holding my hands.

"It's alright, my child, just breathe." Toriel instructed.

"I guess… they're more human than monster… since it's only been nine months." I gasped.

"Doesn't matter, we'll get you to the hospital. C'mon, Paps, go faster!" Sans shouted.

"I'm going as fast as I can without breaking the law! Do you honestly think a human cop would let off a monster with just a ticket?!" shrieked Paps, as he just barely missed a blue Prius heading in the same direction we were. "We're almost there! Just hang on a minute!"

As we reached the local hospital, Sans teleported out of the car and grabbed a wheelchair inside, and teleported back, where I was hastily placed. He ran me into the hospital and right up to the front desk, his pink slippers tapping rhythmically on the floor.

"Frisk Dreemurr? You aren't due for another two months." The receptionist said.

"Well, apparently, the kids are either impatient, or more human than monster." Sans said huffily.

"Doctor Chang, we need an opening in the maternity ward, stat!" The receptionist said into an intercom, as I was placed on a stretcher and raced to an open hospital room. On the way, they passed by Undyne, leaving one of the rooms, dressed in scrubs and looking quite exhausted.

"Frisk?! I thought you weren't due for another two months!" Undyne said, following alongside the stretcher. I gasped in pain.

"So did I, Undyne…* _gasp*_ … but the twins had other plans." I said.

"That's awesome! Our kids are going to share a birthday!" Undyne cheered. I was rushed into the room and put into position. I was surrounded by nurses in scrubs, and I was kind of freaking out, because hardly any of the faces were familiar, save for Sans and Papyrus.

"Okay, Miss Dreemurr, let's start with some pushing." One of the nurses said as I tried to push.

"Holy fuck, this hurts!" I shouted in pain. "How the _fuck_ do people do this shit?!"

"Wowie, Impact wasn't this hard." Papyrus said. I glared at him angrily.

" _He's half ghost!"_ I screamed, clutching Sans's hand. This was excruciating.

"Frisk, I know it hurts, but you can't give up now. You are Frisk Dreemurr. You single-handedly liberated an entire civilization, you beat a demon child. You can do this." Sans said. Just then, my soul blazed red. I was determined to hold my babies in my arms. As I pushed as hard as I could, I felt something move. After about a few pushes, I heard the cry of a baby.

"That's right, kiddo! That's one down and one more to go!" Undyne said as she entered the room with a glass of ice and Asgore in tow.

"You try doing this." I growled in irritation and pain.

"Frisk, for the fate of this child, you have to stay determined." Asgore said. My eyes flared angrily.

"Come on, Frisk, just keep pushing." Sans said, before I slapped him hard in the face.

"YOU DID THIS ME!" I shouted as Sans winced.

"I know. I'm sorry for putting you through this. I wasn't expecting twins, y'know." Sans said as I screamed in pain.

" _YOU RUINED MY VAGINA!"_ I screamed, as I pushed the second baby out with all my might. As soon as the second cry was heard, I fell back.

"It's over, babe. You did it." Sans said, as I passed out from exhaustion.

* * *

Ahh the joy of child birth, wonderful but oh so painful


	6. Two little miracles

all that pain frisk went though will so be worth it

* * *

"Congratulations, Mr. and Mrs. Dreemurr. It's a girl and a boy." The nurse said after I had had about fifteen minutes of rest, bringing the two little ones into the room. Sans held both of them in his arms, smiling at the two of them, brimming with pride. What struck me was when the nurse said I had had a girl.

"My daughter?! I-I want to hold her. Please?" I said tiredly. Sans carefully handed me the little pink bundle. Her hair was auburn and she looked almost like a skeleton, save for her peach skin. As she opened her eyes, they were hollow with a little white circle in the center. She cooed.

"Hello there…my little Arial!" I said. When I saw her smile at me, tears began to run down my face.

"Arial… huh… I guess the font name trend continues?" Undyne said, removing the scrubs.

"Well, although that is a font name, Undyne, the reason I'm giving her that name is a lot more meaningful." I said. "Dad, remember how I told you I had lost my mother when I was a toddler? Well right after we went to our first ultrasound, I had a flashback to what really happened that day. I had never seen it so clearly… Anyway in the flashback I found out that my mother's first name was Arial. I thought it was appropriate, since… well… anyway. That's my child's name, and I'm sticking to it."

"It's perfect. What about the middle name?" Sans said.

"Millie. I actually found out online that the name Millie in French means Determination." I smiled. Just then, Arial's soul appeared above her; it was upside-down like other monster souls, but it was a bright cherry red, rather than the usual white.

"Even more perfect for our determined little girl." Sans sighed as he kissed me on the forehead. "As for the boy… how about Segoe? I mean, look at that sweet hair! It's so dark and dangerous, and yet so free-spirited at the same time! And those eyes! They're so teal!"

I smiled, and summoned our little boy's soul. However, his soul was a reddish-orange, which mystified the both of us.

"Whoa… never seen a mixed colored soul before… What does it mean?" I asked, just as Gaster's eyes glowed. Stepping over to Sans, he placed his hand on Segoe's head. His eyes flickered for a moment, and then he blinked. Removing his hand, he turned to me.

"Okay, so he's what is known as an Observational Defender: someone who observes weaknesses and strengths in others to protect the ones he loves." Gaster explained. Sans smiled and held his son tightly to his ribcage.

"I wonder where he gets that from?" Sans said, kissing his son.

"Alright, everyone, I hate to interrupt, but it's time to take Arial and Segoe back into the nursery. I believe Miss Dreemurr needs some rest." Said a nurse who had stepped into the room. Sans held my hand tightly; since the day we'd been married, he was always worried about leaving me alone.

"I'll be fine, Sans. Don't worry about me." I sighed. He chuckled, and kissed me on my forehead.

"I will always worry about you, no matter how good a condition you're in." He said, as all of my friends filed out of the room. Sans stepped out of the hospital to get some fresh air. He was soon accompanied by Undyne, who handed him a celebratory cigar.

"It's been a big day for us both, knucklehead. Smoke 'em while you got 'em." Undyne said, hugging Sans. Sans chuckled, and flicked his thumb against his finger, creating a small blue flame. He lit the cigar, and blew out a ring of smoke.

"I can't believe they're finally here. Two months early, no less… Boy, do I have my work cut out for me back at the castle…" Sans sighed.

"What do you mean by that?" Undyne said. Sans flicked the cigar, and inhaled another huff of smoke.

"Undyne, the nursery still has to be put together. We weren't expecting the twins for another two months! This kind of floored all of us." He said. "I mean it's painted… The carpet's in… But the furniture, man, the furniture! We have to put it all together before Frisk comes home with the kids!"

"Hey, while you're still here, do you want to see our little guppy?" Undyne asked. Sans smiled, and stamped out the cigar stub.

"A monster that is half lizard and half fish? _This,_ I have to see." He grinned, as the two of them walked back into the hospital. As they approached the viewing room, they saw all their friends gathered around the glass. (Again, except Jerry. We all knew he'd ask for the Wi-fi password at the hospital. He will _never_ be invited.)

"Yuna's right there in the middle." Undyne said pointing to a yellow-green lizard-like girl, with fin ears and red hair.

"Oh, Undyne, she is so cute! I just want to pinch those cheeks!" Papyrus said as the little one opened her eyes, showing them to be a bright yellow. Sans smiled.

"She's got your eyes, Undyne." Asgore said, just as a nurse brought in the twins and placed them to the right and left of Yuna. Seeing the two little bundles of bones, we were unaware of how much their lives were going to change ours.

That night, Sans was quietly sneaking around the nursery, looking for Segoe's crib. When he found the crib, he stared down at Segoe. Segoe, sensing Sans's presence, opened his eyes and looked up at him. They glowed faintly in the dark.

"Hey, sport." Sans whispered as he picked up his son and held him in his arms. Just then, a dark shadow appeared on the wall, and Segoe began to whimper in fear.

"Shh… it's okay. It's just a shadow, it's not going to hurt you." Sans comforted Segoe, as he gently rocked him back and forth. Eventually, Segoe settled down, and Sans chuckled quietly. He hugged his son.

"You're a very special boy, Segoe, and not everything is going to go your way. But, as long as I'm here, nothing will ever harm you. I spent a good chunk of my life without a dad. He wasn't always around for me and your uncle, Papy, but that's not going to be the case with me. I will always be there for you, whenever you need me. My son… My Segoe…" Promised Sans.

The next morning, Sans was back at the castle, trying his best to put together the cribs. He was having a bit of trouble doing this by himself, since he only had at least 48 hours until the twins could come home. He was using magic to hold the instructions and put the pieces together. Asgore, hearing Sans struggle, came into the room.

"Sans, are you sure you don't need help?" Asgore asked. Sans grinned and gave him a thumbs up.

"Dad, I got this." Sans insisted, just before the crib collapsed and the smaller pieces scattered everywhere. Sans sighed.

"I don't got this." Sans groaned, as Asgore laughed.

"Hold on. Toriel! Asriel! Help is required in the nursery!" Asgore called down the stairs. After a few minutes, the two of them came into the room.

"Okay. Dad, you can help with the cribs. Azzy, you can work on the changing station. Toriel, start sorting out the clothes by gender." Sans instructed. Pretty soon, everyone was busy, and by noon, a lot had gotten done. Papyrus even came over to lead a hand.

"Wowie, Sans, why didn't you get started on this sooner?" Papyrus said.

"We weren't expecting the twins for another two months, plus we wanted to wait till after the baby shower." Sans explained, just as his phone buzzed. It was a message from me that said, " _Please come visit. The twins miss their daddy. 3"_

"Sorry, guys, I gotta go. Mama's getting lonely." Sans said.

"No worries, Sans, we've got things here." Asriel said, as Sans teleported outside the hospital and walked in. As he reached room 209, he opened the door and found me trying to rock two crying bags of bones. He chuckled and used his magic to levitate Segoe to his arms.

"Hey, honey. How you feeling?" Sans said as he grabbed a chair and sat at my side.

"Exhausted. Apparently, these two little boogers kept the night nurses up all night. Not to mention they kept the other babies from sleeping." Frisk said. "I'm hoping Yuna doesn't hold a grudge."

"Well, that's why I came to help you out. Me and the others were actually working on the nursery when I got your text." Sans explained as he looked down at his son, who was still fussing.

"That one is so impossible! He's already been fed twice and burped, his diaper's clean, but he's still crying!" I said. Sans thought for a moment, then turned Segoe's soul blue and levitated him gently in the air.

"Hey, Segoe? Watch this." Sans said, as his eye flashed blue and shined on the dimly lit wall. He then used his bony hands to make shadow puppets. After a few minutes, Segoe was clapping in approval, along with his sister, who was cooing happily in my arms.

"My dad said that Paps and I were _always_ fussy as babies. He would use his illusion hands to make shapes, which always succeeded in calming us down." Sans explained. As if on cue, Gaster came in and saw his grandson floating in midair. He stared at Sans. Sans snickered, and handed Segoe back to me.

"Um…I can explain. The twins wouldn't stop fussing, so I tried the trick you used with me and Paps. Since I couldn't illuminate my hands like you, I had to improvise." Sans said.

"Thought as much." Gaster said, summoning his hands, which caught Segoe's attention. He reached for him.

"Oh! It looks like someone wants their grandbones! Would you like to hold him, G?" Sans asked, handing Segoe to Gaster, who looked down at his grandson.

"I'll say this, Frisk: God help you both if they're anything like their father." Said Gaster.

"What do you mean by that, Gaster? I asked with concern.

"Well, let's just say he adopted his levitation magic rather early. He was zipping around the house before he could even crawl." Gaster explained, as I looked down at Arial, who had an almost mischievous glint in her eyes.

"Now, don't you be getting any ideas, Arial." I said, as she giggled. Just then, there was a knock on the door.

"Um, excuse me? One of the other patients wants to see you guys." Said Doctor Chang.

"It's fine. They can come in." Sans said, as the door opened and Alphys was brought in on a stretcher, holding Yuna.

"Hey, Alphys! How are you holding up?" I asked.

"Alright. At l-least your b-babies went out head-first, unlike this little b-bundle of mischief." Alphys said, tickling Yuna under the chin.

"Oh, you had to do a C-section? Man, that's rough…" I cringed.

"She t-tried to c-come out butt-first. Luckily, Undyne was there to s-support me. So, those are your twins?" Alphys said.

"Yep! These are them. This little girl is Arial and this little fusspot is Segoe. Oh! Would you like to hold one?" I asked, switching babies with Alphys.

"Hey, there, Yuna! I'm your Aunt Frisk." I smiled, as Yuna grabbed hold of my finger. "Wow, you're a strong little girl. You'll give fish mama a run for her money in no time."

"That's exactly what I told Undyne yesterday. I can't tell you how proud she was of me. And she thought _she_ was tough? Ha!"

"You're both pretty tough, in your own way. But look at me! I had to deliver _two_! But honestly, it was worth it…" I said, just before Arial grabbed a hold of Undyne's hair.

"Ow! Watch the hair, kiddo! It's not a toy!" cried Undyne, as Arial began gumming the hair. "Or food!"

"Must be the conditioner you're using, Undyne." Said Alphys, pulling Arial away from Undyne.

"Cute kid, though, I have to admit. I might even go so far as to say she's cuter than _ours_!" said Undyne. Alphys glared up at Undyne.

"They're equally cute, in my opinion." I said, just as Yuna began gumming my finger. Unfortunately, I had failed to notice that she already had teeth. I felt a small pain run through my finger.

"Ow! Yuna, what- Okay, she has teeth. Cool. I think they're both hungry, Al." I said, as the two of us switched children again.

"Alright, Yuna, back to room 214 we… uh…" started Undyne, who was staring at me, wide-eyed, as I had just begun nursing Arial. I looked back up, and saw their horrified expressions.

"What?" I asked.

"Why is she… What is she…?" asked Alphys.

"I'm nursing her? Like any other new mom?" I said. Their faces went blank, and they began sweating.

"Have you _never_ seen a mother nurse their child via booby?" I asked snarkily. "It's common knowledge for humans, how do monsters do it?"

"Bottles and formula? Why is she sucking on your tit?!" asked Undyne, who was slightly shaking.

"Long story short, new mommies make booby milk. It's actually better for the baby than formula." I explained.

"Oh… so _that's_ what these things are for…" said Alphys. "I knew there was a reason they existed, other than to be something to look at."

"Well, it's the same with monsters. I asked Mom about it. Maybe she can give you some pointers?" I suggested. Undyne's face went beet red.

"How so?" she asked.

" _Undyne!_ Get your mind out of the gutter!" hissed Alphys. At that moment, Sans, who had been holding back his laughter, burst out into howling shrieks of laughter.

"Oh, my God, this is absolutely priceless!" he howled. "Oh, boy, I know I don't have room to talk, but… You guys thought Max was easy? Oh, you're in for a big surprise with Yuna!"

"Joke's on you. We only have one." grinned Alphys.

"Come on, Al. How hard can it be?" said Sans.

* * *

Oh sans has no idea what he's in for


	7. the struggles of Parenting

"You remember that day at the hospital five months ago? You said 'how hard could this be'?" I said, trying to maintain a sane smile.

"Yeah?" said Sans, rolling over in the bed.

"You _had_ to jinx it, didn't cha?" I grinned, the bags under my eyes twitching.

"Whoo-hoo-hoo, okay, babe, that smile's giving me flashbacks to Chara." shivered Sans. "It's my turn, anyway."

"Damn, right, it is." I said, turning over and wrapping my pillow around my head.

As Sans stepped into the bedroom, he looked to the cribs and found them completely empty. Sans's eyes widened in alarm, and his eye flared blue. His breathing became rapid, as he began searching the wing for the kids, being careful not to wake me.

"Arial?! Segoe?!" whispered Sans in a hushed frenzy. "Oh, God, Frisk is gonna kill me!" Just then, something landed on Sans's head. It fell to the floor with a gentle thud. Sans knelt down and picked it up. A baby shoe.

"God damn it. I knew it would happen sooner or later…" He sighed, looking to the ceiling to see both twins floating midair. "Alright, which one was it?" Segoe, looking at his sister who was gumming Mr. Snuggles's ear, pointed to Arial. Sans looked at Segoe, then at Arial, then back to Segoe.

"Trying to shift the blame, huh?" sighed Sans. "I know this is yours. You only got one on you." Segoe tensed, and then levitated down silently. He looked sad.

"Hey, lighten up, kiddo. I'm not mad. Just don't scare me like that. Same for you, young lady." Smiled Sans. "How's the ear taste, by the way?"

"Goo!" cooed Arial through the fabric.

"Alright, you two, back to bed. And you, young lady, need a change. I can smell you." Said Sans to Arial, who giggled just as Segoe tooted. Sans sighed.

"Make that two. I swear, you two are in sync." Mumbled Sans.

After Sans had finished changing the two rugrats, he sang them to sleep, and tiptoed out of the room. As he shut the door, he sighed.

"I'm not the only one who jinxes things…" he said to himself, walking back to his bedroom, where I was waiting, half-asleep.

"What took you so long, bonehead?" I asked groggily.

"A shit-show… both literally and figuratively." Groaned Sans, getting back into bed.

"They can levitate, can't they?" I asked.

"Yep…" sighed Sans. I groaned and rolled over.

"You handled them tonight. I'll get them in the morning." I smiled. "Get some rest."

"I'll try…" mumbled Sans.

When the sun rose the next morning, I woke up, and began getting dressed. One thing struck me as odd, though. Usually in the mornings, the twins were either crying or chirping happily. But there was no sound coming from the baby monitors. My heart skipped a beat, and my parental instincts shifted into maximum overdrive. I flew down the hall, and charged through the bedroom door, to find both cribs empty.

"Oh, no. Oh, no, no,no… Arial! Segoe!" I called.

"Hey, babe? You would not believe who I found floating around the chandelier in the foyer this morning." Said Sans behind me. My stiff neck crackled as I turned to look at Sans, who was holding Arial midair with his magic. She was doing flips midair, and I managed a small laugh.

"Okay, but where's Segoe?" I asked.

"My child? Come down here!" called Toriel. Heading downstairs, we saw Asgore trying to pry Segoe off of a bottle of mustard.

"Segoe… Please let go of the mustard?" asked Asgore politely. Segoe clamped onto the bottle with all four of his tiny limbs, until finally, he managed to yank it out of Asgore's hands.

"He's been like this for the last fifteen minutes." Said Toriel, as Segoe zipped out of the room.

"Not so fast, bucko." Said Sans calmly, grabbing Segoe by the soul with his magic. Segoe, feeling the sudden pull in his soul, wriggled in midair, and to everyone's surprise, managed to break free.

"No flippin' way. No one's ever done that before." Said Sans in disbelief. "Segoe, come back here this instant!"

Segoe, hearing Sans, stuck out his tongue and blew a raspberry. He giggled and flew up the stairs.

"Sans, are you sure we shouldn't call your dad? He dealt with you, maybe-" I started to suggest.

"No… I know what'll stop him… 'The Serious Face.'" Said Sans.

"It'll scare him! No." I protested.

"What do you suggest?" asked Sans. I thought for a moment.

"I don't know, um… There is one thing, but I don't like doing it." I said, heading upstairs.

"What is it?" asked Sans. I stared at Sans, and he shrank down into his hoodie like a turtle.

"Oh, that thing." he shuddered.

At the end of the hall, Segoe was trying to open the bottle of mustard. Luckily, it was a fresh bottle, and the seal hadn't been broken.

"Segoe Bastion Dreemurr, drop it." I said sternly. Segoe turned around and continued trying to open the bottle.

"Now." I ordered. Segoe remained unfazed.

"I'm giving you to the count of three… One… Two…" I said, heading towards Segoe. Segoe, hearing my footsteps created a small teepee of blue bones around him. I gasped.

"How did… never mind… Segoe, you've forced me to use the stare. Now give it." I growled, staring down at Segoe. Segoe looked up at me, knowing what would happen if he didn't hand me the bottle. Slowly, the teepee of bones disappeared, and he reluctantly handed me the bottle.

"Thank you… now, come downstairs. Grandma Toriel has breakfast waiting for us." I said, placing the bottle in my pocket, and picking up Segoe from the ground.

"Sometimes, you just gotta be firm with 'em, Sans. You give 'em an inch, and they'll walk all over you." I said.

"Who taught you that, dear?" asked Sans. My eyes looked over at Toriel, who winked at me.

"The same woman who taught me 'The Stare'." I said, taking a bite of butterscotch pancakes.

Later, as we were putting away the dishes, we heard a small bleat from upstairs. A minute later, Asriel stepped into the room and handed Arial to Sans.

"Look who managed to get into my locked room while I was changing for my date today." Grumbled Asriel. "Talk about double trouble; they're both mischievous."

"Is there anything these two don't share?" asked Toriel.

"Segoe's got more powerful magical skills." I said.

"What makes you say that? The blue magic thing was a fluke." Said Sans.

"Earlier today, when I was using The Stare on Segoe, he made a teepee out of _blue bones_! Not regular ones, dear. Blue. Bones." I said.

"I'm impressed. I didn't learn how to that until I was three years old." Said Sans, nuzzling Arial on the nose.

"Doesn't it concern you, though? How powerful he is?" I asked.

"Nah. He's just like his old man, but better." said Sans, shaking his head.

"But, Sans, what if when he grows up, he gets into trouble because he hurt someone? Or, God forbid, killed someone?"

"That won't happen. I'll be sure of it." Said Sans, his eyes going straight black. The Serious Face in full force.

"Just keep an eye on them, okay? I don't want them seeing me… like that…" said Asriel nervously. "Sans is right. It won't happen. We'll make sure of it."

"We'll find a way to help him control it. No problem. After all, he's our kid. If I could find a way to do it… He can, too."


End file.
